Stranger
by Miss Sofie
Summary: <html><head></head>OC finds a dead body with a dagger through the heart. When she pulls out the dagger, the body comes alive!</html>


_**A/N:** After watching last week's episode of The Vampire Diaries, I just needed to get this out of my system._

_I have not abandoned my other TVD fic, in fact, I'll be uploading the next chapter in just a few minutes._

_Anyway, I'd love to know what you think of my attempt at a one-shot. It definitely won't be my last Elijah story – I've been obsessed with him the past few days! ;o)_

_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, except for my OC._

_Oh, and of course, thanks to **Dawnie-7** for helping me out on the language part!_

* * *

><p>There was a time when I didn't believe in anything but The Big Bang and a natural and scientific explanation to everything.<p>

But that was before I met the Salvatore brothers, before Bonnie Bennet could do things that you can't even imagine, and before strangers began to come and go in Mystic Falls.

Since Stefan and Damon Salvatore had moved to town, odd things had happened. Wild animals attacks on people, high school students disappearing, men and women blacking out at the same time on Founders' Day, and lots of other strange things.

I had, after a while, learned to deal with the fact that the world was not as black and white as I used to believe. I knew there was something less human about Stefan and Damon, I just didn't know exactly what it was. Oh, and Tyler Lockwood definitely had full moon issues. Something told me that he, too, was not like everyone else.

And Bonnie...I had known her since she was born, and she had always seemed pretty normal to me, but now... Well, there was definitely something strange about her, too.

Tonight I was at a party at Elena Gilbert's house, which was another strange thing. Elena Gilbert was 5 years younger than me, and she wasn't the wild kind of girl who would move out from home as soon as she was old enough to do so. But still, she had somehow bought or inherited the Salvatore mansion, and now she lived there with both Salvatore brothers. Not sure what was going on with their relationship, but it sure was a bit creepy!

Anyway, Elena had a party at her house, and as her aunt Jenna, who was also Elena's legal guardian, needed some company from someone older and more sensible than the teenagers, she chose me, as we had known each other for ages and she knew she could count on me.

So here I was, at a teenage party at an old boarding house, which had recently been handed over to a teenage girl by two boys who appeared to be around her age.

Alright, the oldest one was probably not much younger than I, but he always hung out with the high school teenagers, and in my opinion, he wasn't much of a man, really.

The music at the party was very loud. It was this kind of modern, dance-techno-trance type of music, which you can only dance to when you're very, very drunk. And I wasn't drunk. I was keeping Jenna company, and she was keeping an eye on the party, so no alcohol was consumed on our part.

"Would you like to go some place more quiet?" Jenna shouted in my ear. That was the only way one could hear what she was saying.

Had those words come from a guy, I probably would've smacked his face, but coming from Jenna, they meant something totally different.

I nodded and followed her to a small room in the basement.

"Much better!" She sighed as she closed the door behind us. "Their ears will be damaged before they reach 20!"

"How can they stand it?" I asked and went to take a look in the fridge. It was a little weird that they kept a fridge here, as there was nothing else that indicated that it was a room for storing food.

"What's this?" I asked as I opened the door and saw several small plastic bags containing a crimson liquid. I took one of them out and handed it to Jenna.

"Looks like...blood?" She said with a frown. "It is! Look! This one is type O negative!"

"You're kidding me!" I said and took out another bag. But she wasn't kidding. This one was also O neg.

"That's really creepy!" Jenna said and scrutinized the label. "You think these were stolen?"

"Who would do such a thing? Elena sure wouldn't."

"Maybe Stefan or Damon needs blood transfusions, and they just didn't tell anyone about it?"

"Sounds reasonable, I guess." I said, though I would've thought people would go to the hospital for blood transfusions.

"Jenna?" Someone shouted from upstairs. The voice was rather shrill. It sounded as if there was something wrong.

Jenna got up and handed me the bag of blood she had been looking at. I followed her to the stairs to see if I could help with anything, but then Bonnie Bennet's head popped out from behind the door at the top of the stairs.

"We need you to settle a bet, Jenna." She said and continued. "And Alaric's here, by the way!"

Jenna went upstairs, but I didn't feel like leaving the relative peace and quiet of the basement just yet, so I thought I'd go back and sit in the room for a while. I was still carrying the blood bags, and I'd better get them back into the fridge.

I wasn't sure which door lead to the room with the fridge, but I knew it was on the right, so I just tried the first one in the corridor.

As the door swung open, I got a major shock, as this definitely wasn't the room that Jenna and I had just been to. There, on the floor, lay a body. A dead man, with a dagger through his heart.

I hurried to his side, checking for a pulse or any sign that he was breathing, but he was already cold. I had no idea what to do, so for a while I just sat there, looking at his beautiful, pale face, his thick and once sun-stroke hair, his torn clothes, and the dagger with the old-fashioned handle which stuck out from his chest.

A tear left my eye, though I didn't know the man, and then, suddenly, I felt my hand moving towards the dagger and gently removing it from his chest. It was probably stupid, I know. The police would need me not to touch anything, and they definitely wouldn't want my fingerprints on the dagger. But I didn't think about that. Not until it was already done.

A moment or two passed by, then, suddenly, there was some noise from the dead body. I jumped back in surprise and watched as the man began to stir.

This couldn't be happening! A few seconds ago he had been dead. I was sure of it. My hands had touched his cold skin, and he had had no pulse at all.

I was too astounded to move, and suddenly, in less than a second, it seemed, the man got to his legs and looked around. When he noticed me, he closed the distance between us so fast I could barely process what had happened, until he was pressing me up against the wall with his hand on my throat.

"What happened? Where am I?" He said, and let go of me again. "Need to get out!"

He moved towards the door, but instead of exiting through the open doorway, he hit the door with his shoulder causing it to close before him.

"Take it easy!" I said and got over to help him. "You're wounded. You should lie down again."

"Can't." He replied. His voice sounded very strained, but whose wouldn't with a whole through the chest?

"You have to." I said and put a hand on his shoulder. "Someone put a dagger in your heart. It's a miracle that you're still alive!"

"It wasn't you?" He asked and managed to open the door. A moment later he had banged against the wall on the opposite side of the corridor.

"No, I removed it just now." I said and took a grip of his arm. "Seriously! You need to at least sit down for a while!"

"I'd love to, but I really can't!" He said and practically flew towards the stairs.

"You shouldn't go up there!" I said and managed to reach him before he continued. "If you're in such a hurry we should take the other way out." I said and took an even firmer grip of his arm than before. He was strong, but after a moment I managed to drag him with me to the other end of the basement. From there he found his own way outside. Man, was this guy in a hurry or what? At least when he got out into the fresh air he seemed to relax a bit.

"Blood!" He said between heavy breathings. "I need blood!"

He sat down on the grass, his back against a pine tree.

"Oh, so you're the one who needs the transfusions!" I said and drew forth the two bags that I had wanted to take back to the fridge.

"Give me that!" The man said and took the bags out of my hands quite aggressively.

"Well, you're welcome!" I said sarcastically, and widened my eyes as he actually began to _drink_ from one of the bags.

"That's...one way to have a transfusion, I guess." I said and looked away. It was a little too gross for my liking.

When I looked back at him, he had emptied both bags, and suddenly he was looking much better. He was way more relaxed than a moment ago, and his face was not as pale anymore. His clothes, though, were still torn.

"Let me at least take a look at your wound." I said and sat down on my knees in front of him. "You seem to be in too much of a hurry to go to the hospital."

"I'm fine." He said and turned away from me, but I was growing a little impatient with him, so I took him by the arm and made him face me again. This time he didn't object.

"Wait a second," I said as I opened his shirt where the wound was supposed to be. "There's no wound?" I asked more to myself than him.

"Could've told you that." He said in a husky voice, and suddenly I became very aware of my hand on his now warm chest. I felt the muscles move beneath my hand as his chest moved up and down with every breath that he took. I might've been imagining things, but I thought he breathed a little faster than when I first lay my hand on him.

I don't know why, but I didn't remove my hand, though I knew I ought to. And he didn't remove it, either. Instead he lay his own hand upon mine, holding it close to him.

It was dark outside, and the moon was full. There was a distant sound of music from inside, but to be honest, I had forgotten everything about the party.

He looked back at me for a long while, then he reached over to whisper something to me.

"Thank you." He breathed into my ear. Again I became very aware, this time of his cheek almost touching mine. I could feel the warmth of it, though not the touch.

"What for?" I whispered in a hoarse voice. I had already forgotten.

"For pulling out the dagger."

"You're welcome."

I closed my eyes and breathed in. There was no smell of perfume or aftershave about him, but there was a vague scent of masculine sweat. It didn't bother me. It only appealed to my feminine "instincts".

I was never the kind of girl to go home with strangers, and I never even kissed a man I hadn't been crazy about in advance. But I wanted to kiss this stranger right there and then, and I'm a bit ashamed to admit that I wanted to do more than that to him. I wasn't normally like this, but there was something about him.

Don't know if, maybe, it was my maternal instincts being woken because he needed me there in the basement. He was hurt, and there is nothing like a hurt man that can pull at my heart strings, even without trying.

"We should get you into some clean clothes." I said, finally pulling away from him. He held onto my hand, though.

"I'd rather just get out of these." He said looking me in the eyes again, no smile on his lips or even in the corner of his eyes.

"I could...help you with that." I heard myself suggest as I got up, dragging him up to stand in front of me. "But not here."

"Where?" He asked pulling me so close that my chest was upon his. I couldn't feel his heartbeat, but that was probably because my own heart was beating at a very high pace.

"You're nervous?" He asked as he felt it. "Don't be."

"I'm not." I replied, but it may have been a lie, though only a small one.

Then I felt his hands on my back, slowly moving around to find the edge of my top. As they slid under it, I felt a ripple up my spine, and I instinctively thrust my pelvis against him.

"I thought you said 'not here'?" He teased, and pressed his lips against mine. I kissed him back hungrily, with my eyes closed.

He backed up a little and held me so close that I had to follow. As I opened my eyes again, the lights from the house were gone, but the music could still be heard, though very distantly.

The moon shone down through the pines surrounding us, and I could just make out the eyes that were looking back into mine.

"Are you alright?" He asked softly and stroked my hair with his left hand. His right hand was still underneath my top.

"Uh-huh." I replied, not able to actually speak from emotions.

"Good." He said and kissed the tip of my nose before he got down on his knees, pulling me down with him.

He kissed me again, and I let him. I was a little afraid of myself as I realized that I would probably let him do whatever he wanted to do with me. The thought was quickly forgotten, though, as his hands pulled my top over my head. I gave a shiver from the sudden cold on my skin, but his warm hands soon made me feel perfectly fine again. I started unbuttoning his shirt (Though it really wasn't necessary. I could've torn the rest of it off very easily, if I had wanted to.) without knowing where his jacket had gone. I hadn't noticed him taking it off, but maybe it had been torn to pieces so much that it had fallen off by itself.

Our clothes were removed piece by piece, and very soon I was completely naked, and he only wearing his boxers. He lay me down very gently, looking me in the eyes as if to see if I was okay with what was happening. I shivered as the grass tickled my back, and immediately his hand went to my face, caressing my cheek very softly.

"You're very beautiful." He said and kissed my eyelids one by one. "And I got to have you."

He lowered his body upon mine and closed my mouth with a passionate kiss. I responded by kissing him hungrily and removing the only thing that was left between us, and which was still preventing us from consummating what we were both more than ready for.

…

I was laying in the arms of a stranger, whose name I didn't even know. We were both naked, and I was feeling very happy and satisfied, though the grass felt a little cold on my hot skin. But right now I didn't care. I had just had the time of my life.

"Sleep tight, my love." The stranger said and kissed my ear, and I soon fell into a deep sleep.

The sun was rising when I woke up, but between the pines it was still rather dark. I was feeling a little cold, so I snug closer to the stranger behind me. Or so I thought. Apparently, he was laying too far from me to reach him. I turned around to look at him, but found nothing but grass and pines, and my clothes neatly folded on top of each other.

The stranger, whoever – or whatever – he was, had disappeared, and the only thing I had left from him, was a strange wound on my neck.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Please let me know if you loved it or hated it by reviewing. I really have no idea if it's good or bad! Thanks!_

_- Miss Sofie_


End file.
